No Tent-pitching in the Office
by Heliossa
Summary: Onodera passes out in the office and wakes up with morning... well, afternoon wood. Oneshot.


Onodera shifted in his seat for the umpteenth time. Emerald eyes darting left to right, he squirmed in his seat again. He was desperate to raise no awareness of the very noticeable tightening in the crotch area of his jeans.

Nonchalantly, well, as nonchalant as one can be when he's sporting a hard-on during work, he pushed his chair in, such that his boner was safely (he hoped) concealed. Onodera sighed and resumed his typing.

* * *

"Onodera, wake the fuck up! I'm not paying your lazy ass to sleep all day!" A swift kick to Onodera's legs had sent him scrambling out of his sleep and off the floor.

Before he could give a disgruntled response, he brought his attention to an all-too familiar feeling.

In his sleep, Onodera had dreamt, yet again, of one of Takano's and his heated shenanigans in their youthful days. This one, in particular, involved them wildly going at it on a teacher's desk in an empty classroom.

Perhaps he should have felt more shame at the notion of doing the dirty in a classroom, but Onodera had something far more important to tend to.

The first thing he did was to plop on the chair closest to him, which, thankfully, was his own.

* * *

_Damn it! _Onodera cursed. Little Onodera's fervor had not in the least bit dissipated. Work was proving to be a non-effective distraction.

_Think… think! Think about non-sexy stuff!_

****Onodera thought about his grandfather in a bikini.

_Good… it's starting to go away…_

Onodera then began reciting his ABCs in his mind.

_It's working… it's working!_

"Onodera, stop stoning and start working!"

With that, Onodera's thoughts drifted away from alphabets and his bikini-clad grandfather (thankfully) and towards the fervid images of limbs entangled in unbridled passion that plagued him even in his dreams.

Onodera frowned and glared down at his jeans disapprovingly. _No! Stay down!_ Little Onodera did exactly the opposite of that, proudly expressing its disobedience.

Onodera scowled even further. He racked his brains in search of a way to tame Little Onodera. As boner-shattering as an image of his grandfather in a polka-dot bikini was, Onodera was not willing to resort to that method again.

_If I picture that one more time, Little Onodera may never rise again._

Eventually, Onodera went back to reciting the ABCs, but this time backwards. It was working slowly but steadily, and before he knew it, work had ended.

Having slept through half of his day and then nearly an hour trying to tone down his… excitement, he had hardly gotten any work done.

Onodera sighed. He had to work overtime now, or else he would never hear the end of it from Takano.

_No. No. Don't think about him right now!_

As soon as he thought this, his chair was twirled around and he found himself staring into a pair of amused hazel orbs.

"So… anything interesting today?" Takano drawled.

"Umm… no…?" Onodera averted his gaze.

"Yeah right, don't think I didn't notice your raging boner!" Takano barely got through the whole sentence before he burst into roars of laughter.

"W-what?! You knew?! Did the others know?" Onodera sputtered, his entire face taking on a bright red hue. Takano did nothing to control his peals of laughter.

"Takano-san, I'm serious!" Onodera snapped. Takano seemed to notice his change in behavior as he placed a palm over his chest to calm himself down and his booming laughter went down to a chuckle.

His chest heaved as he struggled to catch his breath. Just as he was about to stabilize himself completely, he took a glance at Onodera's scarlet-colored cheek before doubling over in laughter again.

Onodera huffed in plain annoyance before twirling his chair himself and resuming work as Takano leaned on his desk for support, all the while laughing heartily.

Standing in the entrance of the Emerald department, Kisa decided not to re-enter the office to retrieve his documents. He snickered as a slightly immature remark came to mind.

"Funny… I always thought he was the catcher, not the pitcher."

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed! Please rate/review!**


End file.
